


In My Lonely Room

by Paintedapples



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anxiety, Dream Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintedapples/pseuds/Paintedapples
Summary: Dreams can reveal so much about ourselves and Robert and Joseph's dreams are very interesting indeed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first short fanfic I'm posting on here and I hope you enjoy. I'm a sucker for dream symbolism and meanings I just love it!
> 
> The title is a lyric from 'Dreaming of You' by The Coral

When Robert dreams of Joseph, It is always by a lake.

Nothing that would resemble Maple Bay but somewhere much denser. Tall pine trees towering above trapping the moonlight that reflects in the cold blue waters below.

Robert would always be sat on the pebble shore whittling or just taking in the scenery. A slight dusting of fog would gradually descent onto the lake giving this eerie chilling setting but Robert never felt cold. Though the slight swaying of the pine trees and lake water would tell him otherwise.

The wind just accentuated how open and alone Robert was. There was no-one around for what seemed miles but Robert could always sense something else. Something peculiar.

It starts with the sound of water swishing, like there was someone treading through the lake. When Robert looks to where the sound is coming from he couldn't see anything but the swishing and swirling of water could still be heard. On edge Robert stood from his sitting position, knife in hand ready for whatever monster or creature would emerge.

Still nothing appears but the water gets progressively louder. Gentle flows becoming violent thrashes and Robert still couldn't pin point where it was coming from then suddenly the waters crashed and cascaded against his head. Robert immediately dropped his knife and grasped his head with both of his hands.

It hurt. Oh God it hurt. A thousand past hangovers crushing his head. He started losing his balance, his gait wavering. Groaning in agony Robert locked his eyes shut trying to control his now heavy breathing. His stomach started churning and all the while, wave after wave of utter torment flooded his entire mind.

_‘Stop!’_

Robert fell on his knees hard against the rocks his whole body feeling on fire, hunching forward certain he was going to throw up.

_‘Please Stop!’_

This was it, Robert thought. The waves were going to consume him. His mind, his body, his entire being. The on-going pressure was now unbearable all Robert could do was scream.

He was going to explode. 

_'END IT ALL FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE! '_

Then there was silence. Dull, beautiful, serene silence.

Everything became still and numb. His mind quiet once again and the hard tension had now left his body. Robert felt like he could breathe again. Inhaling in the cold crisp air, he slowly lowered his arms and opened his eyes which tears had now slightly clouded his vision.

"The waters of this world are an unforgiving force"

Robert knew that voice. Always would.

Upon looking forward he would see Joseph Christiansen walking elegantly naked out of the now still lake. However Joseph didn't look completely right, in fact he looked terrifyingly beautiful.

His eyes strikingly icy blue looking directly at Robert, his body was practically shimmering in the moonlight. Blonde hair creating its own halo awe and all the while a thin, humble smile was painted across his lips. Robert couldn't take his eyes off him, Joseph was absolutely stunning.

Robert unsteadily got back onto his feet watching Joseph walk closer to him. Each step Joseph took a sense of calm surged over Robert. It felt strange but his whole body felt lighter, loosened like he was 20 years younger. As if Joseph presence was healing him. Robert breathed it in, exhaled and he couldn't help but smile. Joseph always seem to know what was right, appearing into his life at the most odd and perfect times. Pulling Robert out of his ocean of melancholy and landing him back on shore.

Soon Robert couldn't even see the sky, the trees or even the lake. His entire environment evaporating leaving only himself and Joseph.

"What do you want Robert? What do you need?"

Joseph spoke with such smooth and low tones, pure healing for Robert's broken mind. Joseph then gently caressed Robert's face, his sharp blue eyes looking into Robert's blazing brown with nothing but pure devotion.

"You"

It was all Robert could say. It was all he wanted to say. He reached forward to hold Joseph's face with his right hand, Joseph was always so warm and comforting in Robert's hands. Robert leaned in close and their lips soon met. Joseph easily responded moving so soft and slow along with Robert.

It was pure bliss.

Robert began to deepen the kiss until Joseph pulled away and a sad smile formed across his face.

"Not today Robert. Not ever my dear."

Then suddenly Robert was falling. Falling through darkness descending down a black void. He didn't even have time to scream as he always startled awake in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

When Joseph dreams of Robert, he is a King in royal court.

The throne room where Joseph resides is tall, dark and looming. The only light showing was the sun through the long windows, engulfing the areas it shone down on.

Many finely dressed Lords and Ladies were stood orderly round the sides of the room, keeping a small center open and clear. They were talking quietly among themselves while Joseph looked down upon them, waiting for the next issue to be brought to him.

Joseph didn’t know what he looked like or what he was wearing but it felt to be too rich and heavy. The crown on his head especially felt excessive but if it’s what the people expected of him then what was he to deny them such satisfaction. Turning his head he noticed his royal guards beside him, wearing silver plated armor with blue cloaks adorning their shoulders each one armed with a large trident.

Everything looked pristine and impeccable. It annoyed Joseph's eyes.

A loud creak from the main doors alerted Joseph back to his duties and watched as two guards brought in an agitated man between them.

"Your Grace this man was caught trying to enter the palace grounds!" One of the guards said while trying to hold the said trespasser down.

"I wasn't going to steal anything I just wanted to see the King!"

Joseph recognised the voice straight away and now seeing the man properly could see this trespasser was none other than Robert Small.

Robert looked all rugged and dashing as he could've been. Dark hair tousled, slightly falling in front of his bright brown eyes. His white shirt clinging to his body in all the right places, showing off his frame exquisitely. A sheen of sweat covered his face and chest area, from what Joseph assumed was from his brawl with the guards and all the while Robert stared at Joseph, panting with a 'come and get me' grin that Joseph knew all too well.

“If he wishes to see me let him approach” Joseph announced, beckoning Robert to come forward.

Robert walked towards Joseph with a sense of curiosity and boldness looking Joseph up and down, humming in a pleasing manner. Joseph clung to his throne tighter, swallowing hard realising that Robert maybe in the center of the court but he was the one on show.

“Oh I see you very clearly my dear. Does that throne discomfort you?”

Robert asked the question getting closer and closer until he was facing Joseph with that sharp, distinctive smile of his. Joseph knew he shouldn't let Robert get to him, the man was a mess, a walking distraction, temptation himself.

It was not helping that Robert's hand was now gliding on his left thigh, giving long quiet strokes up and down.

“No Robert I'm quite alri-”

Joseph tried to say but his breath caught when Robert's hand lingered a little too close. That was Robert for you, consistently getting submerged and lost for his own good but Joseph knew he didn't help himself by letting Robert hang on to him.

“Are you sure? You don't sound alright?”

_Dear God forgive me._

Robert then dropped to his knees and Joseph had to look away averting his eyes to the ceiling. He tried counting the tiles but the ceiling seem to have no end fading into an obscure point. Even when Robert took his cock out and placed it in his warm mouth, Joseph kept staring into the black void avoiding Robert's gaze.

His breathing picking up and shivers of heat rushing through his body, Joseph tried hard to keep his composure but he couldn't help the small moans escaping from his mouth. Robert knew how to make him feel good and he just let Robert take him how he pleased, moving with such ease and confidence. It was driving Joseph to the brink.

“Rob I-I'm not going to last!” Joseph was gripping the throne so tight he thought he was going to sink into it.

“Look at me then” Robert’s words vibrating through the air before taking Joseph back in, going even deeper swirling his tongue underneath the base of Joseph's now swollen cock.

Joseph wanted to look down at Robert he really did, wanted to see them stunning brown eyes glazed, to grab him by his messy hair and fuck his mouth raw but upon looking down he became uncomfortably aware he was being watched.

His mind so clouded and dark Joseph forgot where he was, who he was. Even through slightly blurred vision he could see pair after pair of eyes staring directly at him. Filled with disgust, horror, disappointment.

No-one would say anything not a sound came out of anyone, all but Joseph's panting and Robert's gagging echoed through the room.

Joseph was embarrassed, horrified at being exposed in such a disgusting manner. Panic was creeping through his veins and mixing with his hard arousal. Making him feel amazing, dazed and terrified.

He shot his head straight back up towards the ceiling, which seemed to have now descended closer.

“I can't Robert I'm sorry I want to but I-”

Before Joseph could finish Robert let him go and had gotten up from the floor. Leaving Joseph cold and taken aback but still staring into the abyss feeling the anguish and darkening aura in front of him.

“You can’t Joseph because you're trapped! You always will be!”

Robert’s shouts bounced off the walls echoing in Joseph’s ears and with that Robert disappears into nothing. Leaving Joseph sweaty and flustered with his still hard cock hanging out in the cold. He looked back down slowly and all that met him was the judging, piercing eyes of the ladies and gents of the court. He felt ashamed.

When Joseph jolts awake in his bed, it didn't help he had to deal with the said hard reminder of his depraved actions.


End file.
